HYDRA
TALK PAGE HYDRA is a terrorist-military organization bent on world domination. It was founded shortly after the rise of Nazism in Germany by Johann Schmidt as the scientific branch of the Nazi Schutzstaffel. Its main purpose was to create advanced weaponry for the German armies, but over the years, members of HYDRA became loyal only to Schmidt himself. At the beginning of World War II, HYDRA still fought for the Nazi cause, but in 1943, Schmidt separated HYDRA from Nazi Germany to start his own conquest of the world. After its defeat at the hands of Captain America in 1945 and the subsequent disappearance of Johann Schmidt, HYDRA was secretly rebuilt inside S.H.I.E.L.D. by Schmidt's top scientist Arnim Zola who was recruited into the agency during Operation Paperclip. Though Zola's body died in 1972, HYDRA was already well established, and Zola's mind continued to live in a computer. In the following decades, HYDRA secretly fed crises around the world, aiming to create a society that would accept the fascist New World Order just to gain its security. By the beginning of the 21st century, agents of HYDRA managed to spread outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., infiltrating many important organizations, including the United States Senate, and establishing many secret bases around the world. One of HYDRA's top agents in S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett, secretly led the Centipede Project with the goal to recreate the Super Soldier. In 2014, HYDRA's plans for world domination almost succeeded through their agent Alexander Pierce and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project Insight. However, their plan to eliminate 20 million people who posed a threat to HYDRA failed because of the efforts of HYDRA's oldest enemy, Captain America, who publicly exposed their infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. and destroyed their main tool of destruction, three of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarriers. However, HYDRA's leader Wolfgang von Strucker already had new plans for global domination, plans which included twins declared "miracles" and the Chitauri Scepter. With its existence publicly known, HYDRA started a war against the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D., taking over many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases. For many months, HYDRA's forces led by John Garrett fought a vicious fight against the small team of loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson. Despite its attempt to infiltrate the U.S. Armed Forces through Ian Quinn and Deathlok Soldiers, Garrett's group was ultimately defeated through the combined efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s former director Nick Fury, Coulson's team, and the U.S. Marines. However, even that defeat was only a temporary setback for HYDRA. S.H.I.E.L.D. was destroyed and publicly declared a terrorist organization, and many HYDRA agents continued with their work, including the high ranking member Daniel Whitehall who used the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. to start the campaign to recover the mysterious Obelisk. History Foundation and First Actions HYDRA has its roots in the special weapons division of the Nazi Sturmabteilung. Led by Ernst Kaufmann, the division was charged with developing advanced weapons for the German army. In June 1934, during the , Kaufmann was killed by the SS officer Johann Schmidt. Schmidt and his men eliminated Kaufmann's entire unit, except one man, Dr. Arnim Zola. Schmidt took over Kaufmann's weapons program and formed his own SS division, naming it HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 2 HYDRA was named after the mythological creature and used its original phrase: "cut off one head, two more will take its place". It was soon charged with science experiments and deep investigation of the occult. Due to contributions from Arnim Zola, HYDRA developed several extremely advanced weapons.Captain America: The First Avenger When the started in 1936, the leaders of the Third Reich decided to support the led by . HYDRA was among the German units sent by Adolf Hitler to assist the Nationalists on the battlefield. In April 1937, HYDRA's tanks and soldiers equipped with powerful exo-skeleton battle suits destroyed the city of Guernica. At the time, it was believed the German air force, the , was responsible for the destruction of the city. However, the footage of the slaughter was smuggled out of Germany by the British agent Margaret Carter and handed over to the US military in January 1940.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 5 World War II The Nazi Science Division In 1939, World War II broke out. HYDRA's leader Johann Schmidt actively participated in the Nazi conquest of Europe. Though the United States of America weren't yet involved in the war, Schmidt knew that was only temporary. In 1940, HYDRA assassins attempted to kill the American industrialist Howard Stark, but with the help of Colonel Chester Phillips, Stark was able to defeat the attackers, and decided to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 That November, at Castle Kaufmann in the , Schmidt injected himself with Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum. He expected to become the superior man, but the unstable serum disfigured his face and turned him into a super strong megalomaniac villain. Erskine escaped with the help of Agent Peggy Carter, Colonel Phillips, and Stark. Adolf Hitler gave Schmidt a military base in the Alps, which he turned into a headquarters of HYDRA. Over time, HYDRA members became more loyal to Schmidt than the Third Reich. Immediately after the start of the war, HYDRA began building several factories across the Nazi-occupied Europe. By 1942, they had factories in Germany, Austria, Belgium, France, Greece, Poland, Italy, and Czechoslovakia. They used captured Allied soldiers to work in factories. They even had a U-boat base somewhere on the Mediterranean.Captain America & Thor: Avengers! The Rise of HYDRA In March 1942, HYDRA stormed a castle in Tønsberg, Norway where the mystical object known as the Tesseract was buried 531 years ago by Odin. Schmidt saw to it that the Tesseract would be used to its full potential by Arnim Zola. Zola's outlandish designs of robotic power armor, massive vehicles and energy weapons and armor could find a functional use thanks to the Tesseract's power, and with the most advanced technology in the world, HYDRA began their conquest that counted Berlin in its targets. In the meantime, a HYDRA officer, General Werner Reinhardt, was sent to search for other mysterious artifacts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Reinhardt's team was able to discover the Obelisk in some unspecified location, possibly in the deserts of North Africa.The insignia of the German Afrika Korps on the boxes carried by HYDRA soldiers in Shadows implies the Obelisk was found somewhere in North Africa before the surrender of the Army Group Africa on 13 May 1943. When Reinhardt showed the artifact to his leader, Schmidt said that the Obelisk may hold the answer to death itself. The Obelisk and other artifacts were soon stored in HYDRA Storage Facility in Austria. Reinhardt became the facility's commanding officer. Soon, HYDRA's goals would be challenged by America's own super-soldier, Captain America. In November 1943, Rogers attacked the HYDRA factory in Austria, and managed to free all Allied soldiers who were imprisoned there. This was the first direct conflict between Rogers and Schmidt, who activated self destruct mode and escaped in the experimental plane. Aided by his best friend, Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos, Captain America began a massive assault on HYDRA forces across the Axis lines, destroying numerous bases. During the first months of 1944, when the German air force launched the last "Blitz", Schmidt sent a group of HYDRA agents to London to steal some blueprints from the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The agents were successful, but they were soon discovered and chased by Captain America who managed to capture all of them.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative In May 1944, the HYDRA submarine Leviathan destroyed an Allied merchant freighter in the Mediterranean with HYDRA's thunder lance torpedo, but Captain America, who was traveling on the sunken ship, boarded the submarine and captured it. Cap and Commandos infiltrated the HYDRA U-base where they discovered that the mysterious "Hydra serum" merged the entire base's staff into one octopus-like creature. Cap took the creature to Howard Stark to separate it back into individual men. In April 1944, HYDRA took possession of an old castle on an island in the Nazi-occupied Danish Straits. Schmidt was interested in that castle because of an ancient Viking runestone that was hidden there. The same month, Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos invaded the castle. Schmidt attempted to destroy them through his "vita batteries" but they survived. Shortly after the Allied invasion of Normandy, in Baron Zemo's castle in Bavaria, Johann Schmidt attempted to activate the Sleeper, a giant robot powered by the Tesseract, but the machine was destroyed by Captain America.Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America's actions against HYDRA were crowned when he succeeded in capturing Arnim Zola. Defeat Despite the loss of Doctor Zola, in May 1945 Schmidt was ready to launch the offensive that would change the face of the planet. The same day on which Schmidt intended to launch the attack, the base was infiltrated by Captain America, who was captured and brought before Schmidt himself. However, before Schmidt could kill his nemesis, the base was attacked by the Howling Commandos and the U.S. Army detachment led by Colonel Chester Phillips. Outnumbered, Schmidt's men were eventually defeated, but not before Schmidt flew away in his Tesseract-powered bomber, the Valkyrie. He intended to nuke all bigger cities in America. Captain America managed to board the plane and came face to face with Schmidt. When it became clear that Rogers was gaining the upper hand in the fight, Schmidt attempted to use the power of the Tesseract with his bare hands. This only resulted in a beam of light, similar in design to the Bifrost Bridge, which caused Schmidt to disappear, and forcing Rogers to put the bomber plane down in the freezing waters below, freezing himself solid and causing the Tesseract to be lost to the seas. Immediately after Schmidt's disappearance, Werner Reinhardt and his lieutenant attempted to empty the HYDRA Storage Facility in Austria so they could escape with the artifacts and continue HYDRA's work. At that moment, Reinhardt's unit was the last active HYDRA cell. However, despite their hurry, the base was discovered and attacked by the US Army detachment led by the Strategic Scientific Reserve team composed of Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita. After a short fight, the garrison of the base surrendered. All HYDRA soldiers were arrested and the artifacts, including the Obelisk, were confiscated. However, before he was taken away, Reinhardt promised to Agent Carter that HYDRA would rise again. Rebirth After The War In the aftermath of World War II, the United States started Operation Paperclip, a program used to recruit the scientists of Nazi Germany for employment by the United States and deny their scientific expertise and knowledge to the Soviet Union. As part of the operation, Zola was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D., the newly formed peacekeeping organization.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Agent Carter then interrogated Reinhardt about his experiments with the Obelisk, and the girl he experimented on. Carter then had Reinhardt sent to the Rat to serve his life imprisonment.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Many other former Nazis and HYDRA scientists escaped to South America, hoping to hide from justice. Several of them were employed by the government of Peru to make the new Tesseract-powered weapon. The government wanted to use the weapon against the rebels, but due to the instability of the Tesseract energy, the weapon ended up stuck in the undiscovered Incan temple.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4'' Various HYDRA operatives who escaped justice after World War II infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. shortly after the agency was formed, working secretly in their ranks. Over the next decades, led by Zola, HYDRA worked from the shadows, directing their agents to complete the tasks that were assigned. Toward the New World Order Shortly after the war, Arnim Zola found Sergeant James Barnes, Captain America's war-time partner who was presumed deceased after falling to an icy death from Zola's train in 1945. Zola and other scientists took Barnes to one of HYDRA's secret bases, presumably in the territory held by the Soviet Union, where they replaced his lost left arm with the new cybernetic limb. They brainwashed him, and since he was already injected with another version of the Super Soldier Serum, they turned him into the new fist of HYDRA. Though he was wearing the communist red star on his new limb, Barnes never fought for the Soviet ideals, instead becoming HYDRA's best assassin known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next decades, he did much on creating chaos in the world, assassinating those who could pose a threat to HYDRA's goals, and spending time between missions in cryogenic sleep. With S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources, Zola managed to build an entire computer system which his mind was uploaded into as an artificially intelligent user interface. Though Zola's body died in 1972, his mind continued to live in cyberspace, from which he was able to provide easy passage into the agency for more HYDRA sleeper agents. In 1989, undersecretary Alexander Pierce, an HYDRA sleeper agent, granted Werner Reinhardt a medical parole and made sure there were no records of him after this. Reinhardt was then taken back to fortress where a group village elders from the Hunan province, which included the Girl he experimented on, were brought in. Reinhardt, seeing that she had not aged a day, Reinhardt then performed surgery on her to find out why the Obelisk did not kill her and why she did not age. Although he did not find the reason behind Obelisk's reason for sparing her, Reinhardt was able to use her DNA to regress his body back to a younger age. Reinhardt then took the name "Daniel Whitehall". HYDRA also oversaw the Deathlock Project in 1990, using the turncoat S.H.I.E.L.D. agent John Garrett as their first test subject. He was the first Deathlok. However, only the cybernetic components worked. The organs were severely effected, leading Garrett to look for a solution to perfect Deathlok and to prevent his slow-coming death. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag The HYDRA weapons and technology captured by the Strategic Scientific Reserve during the war were studied by S.H.I.E.L.D.. In 2011, S.H.I.E.L.D. started a program called "Phase 2". The program involved reactivating the HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract for use against super-powered or other-worldly forces. Several cases of HYDRA weapons were stored aboard the Helicarrier. However, the weapons weren't needed, because when the Chitauri led by Loki invaded New York City, the aliens were defeated by the Avengers.The Avengers The "Clairvoyant" Following the Battle of New York, one of HYDRA's agents within S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett, going under the alias, the Clairvoyant,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn, recruited and funded the Centipede Project to provide them with super-soldiers and to help keep himself from dying. Garret also recruited the boxer Carl Creel, by faking his termination off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadows One of the first was Mike Peterson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot In his Clairvoyant persona, Garrett made people like Ian QuinnAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. and RainaAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place believe that he could see everything such as what the President dreams about. Garrett also had another sleeper agent, Grant WardAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence, recruited by Phil Coulson for his team. Ward's mission was to find out about Coulson's revival. Garrett then had Coulson captured''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge'' and interrogated for three days to find the secrets behind his revival in Tahiti. Garrett then ordered Quinn to shoot Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. He then made sure that he would be the one to take Quinn in, and to have Coulson lead him to where he was revived. After getting inside, unbeknownst to Coulson and Leo Fitz, he took a few of the drugs and hid them in his vest before the place was destroyed. He then had Mike Peterson, going under the codename "Deathlok", turned into a cybernetic super soldier.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Project Insight Two years after the Battle of New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. was much better armed than before, so it could easily repel any attack from other worlds. With new funds granted by the World Security Council, Nick Fury started Project Insight, an operation which involved three heavily armed Helicarriers that were designed to proactively strike out against potential threats before they actually happened. However, HYDRA's agents used this opportunity to take control of the project. With Arnim Zola's special algorithm that could calculate who could be a threat to HYDRA in the future, the leader of HYDRA's S.H.I.E.L.D. branch Alexander Pierce intended to wipe out 20 million people from the face of the Earth. The End of S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2014, the HYDRA infiltration was finally exposed when corrupted senior official Alexander Pierce attempted to activate Project Insight early. The operation was thwarted by the combined efforts of Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and Deputy Director Maria Hill but the event left S.H.I.E.L.D. in shambles and resulted in the deaths of many HYDRA agents. The Age of Miracles .]] Despite the failure of Project Insight, HYDRA continued with its operations. At the same time when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, at the secret research facility, HYDRA's scientists were conducting experiments on the Chitauri Scepter, which was secretly stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually learning that its power was much greater than they originally thought. At the same place, many volunteers became the subjects of horrifying experiments, which resulted in deaths of many of them.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene Shortly after the Battle at the Triskelion, one of the scientists came to his superior officer, Wolfgang von Strucker, afraid that the authorities would find their location, but von Strucker assured him that wasn't the case. As they walked toward the cells of only two survivors of their experiments, the twin brother and sister Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, von Strucker told the doctor that the age of miracles was upon them, as their prisoners have acquired super powers. New Battles John Garrett, after escaping Agent Victoria Hand's custody with the aid of fellow HYDRA agent Grant Ward, continued to work on the Centipede Project at the HYDRA base in Havana, Cuba. Garrett then raided the Fridge, stealing many items such as the Peruvian 0-8-4, the Berserker Staff, and the Gravitonium. They also freed a number of prisoners. Ultimately, his branch of HYDRA was defeated by the combined efforts of Phil Coulson, his team, and Nick Fury, with their prisoners also freed and most of the stolen items recovered.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Out of the Shadows The Winter Hunt made after the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War (blue dots) and the operatives that HYDRA maintain (red dots) across the globe.]] Despite Colonel Glenn Talbot's massive manhunt for S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA agents and bases, HYDRA continued its plans for world domination by retreating to the shadows.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Heavy is the Head Whitehall's Campaign HYDRA agent, Sunil Bakshi, at the behest of Werner Reinhardt, now known as Dr. Daniel Whitehall, sent one of their assassins, Carl Creel to retrieve an 0-8-4. However, the Obelisk was then taken by Raina and Creel was then captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and turned over to General Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Heavy is the Head Following that, HYDRA recruited former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jemma Simmons. In reality, however, Simmons was actually undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. under orders from Director Coulson himself. They also brainwashed agents to their cause, such as Agent 33, with Dr. Whitehall's methods with apparent success.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Making Friends and Influencing People HYDRA also continued to investigate the Words of Creation that Garret had been carving. Bakshi, disguised as General Talbot, and Agent 33 were sent to Miami, Florida to retrieve a 500 year old painting that had the writing. However, they lost it to Director Coulson and Agent May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy HYDRA, using skin samples from an Obelisk's victim, created a toxin and used it on a Naval anti-HYDRA unit, killing some of them. HYDRA then had their security chief, Barbara Morse to hunt for a traitor in their midst. At first, Dr. Kenneth Turgeon was thought to be traitor, but the traitor was revealed to be Jemma Simmons. Fortunately for Simmons, Morse revealed herself to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the two escaped. Dr. Whitehall and Bakshi then had the lab dismantled and relocated. However, Whitehall then met a doctor who gave him back the Obelisk, and offered to give him and HYDRA its secrets in exchange for killing Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Whitehall, using deceased HYDRA scientist Vincent Beckers's weapons designs, had Toshiro Mori weaponized the Obelisk, now know as the Diviner, incorporating it's power into Splinter Bombs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Whitehall then had Marcus Scarlotti and his team attack the United Nations posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, killing several delegates and wounding General Talbot. Following the attack, Belgian Foreign Affairs Minister Julien Beckers offered his country as a safe haven for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, it was revealed that he was Vincent Beckers grandson and loyal to HYDRA setting a trap for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Beckers then had Scarlotti kill S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Noelle Walters and her team. However, Beckers, Scarlotti and his team were then apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May's and General Talbot's teams. Sunil Bakshi took two operatives with him to meet Grant Ward in Goldbrix Tavern, a Boston establishment run by a HYDRA operative. Bakshi stated that he was surprised to hear from Ward because it was believed that he had died. Ward, knowing that Wolfgang von Strucker was operating overseas, asked if he could meet Bakshi's superior, but he was told that Whitehall was too busy for a meet-and-greet. Ward tempted Bakshi by saying that he could get him a face-to-face with Phil Coulson. When Melinda May arrived, leading a team to return Ward to federal custody, she found the bartender and the two other operatives dead and Bakshi unconscious, tied to a chair with tape on his mouth with the words "To Coulson".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Whitehall was upset that his scientists gave him information about the Diviner that he had known since 1945. When The Doctor was brought in at gunpoint, Whitehall explained to him that tensions were high since the capture of Bakshi. The Doctor asked to hear all Whitehall knew about the Diviner so he could edit the story appropriately. The Doctor informed him that there was a temple in a city that the Diviner screened for worthy candidates; the unworthy were petrified. He then requested a team to find that city. Though originally hesitant, Whitehall allowed The Doctor to take a team to Laura Creek, Australia; there was a satellite relaying station in that location that was easy to infiltrate. During the mission, they ambushed Phil Coulson's team and Antoine Triplett was fatally shot. The Doctor offered to help him live so that he could meet Coulson's personally. The Doctor told Coulson that he was surprised that he was searching for the city since Whitehall did not know about until he told him. Ultimately, Coulson let him escape in order to finish saving Triplett. When The Doctor returned to Whitehall, he was introduced to Grant Ward. Meanwhile, Bakshi, in a show of loyalty to HYDRA and Whitehall, used a cyanide pill lodged in his cheekbone to stop the interrogation of Bobbi Morse when she revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was researching the continued survival of Werner Reinhardt into the 21st century.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Paraphernalia Weapons .]] *'World War II Era Weapons': Before and during World War II, soldiers of HYDRA could rely on standard weapons used by the armed forces of Nazi Germany but also on several extremely advanced weapons developed by HYDRA's scientists. **' ': All officers of HYDRA were armed with the standard pistol used by members of the armed forces of Nazi Germany. **' ': This pistol was mainly used by HYDRA's assassins like Heinz Kruger. **'MP 40': Since HYDRA's foundation and until the end of the war, soldiers of HYDRA used the MP 40 submachine gun.[http://www.hcl.hr/img/galerija/995304081-Captain-America-Super-Soldier-3.jpg Captain America: Super Soldier concept art MP 40] **'Merkel S12ga Shotgun': Used only by select HYDRA units under the command of Baron von Strucker.[http://theconceptartblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/captain-america-game-04.jpg Captain America: Super Soldier concept art Shotgun] **' ': Although it was mainly used by the Wehrmacht, the was also used by HYDRA's sharpshooters.[http://www.hcl.hr/img/galerija/2022015625-Captain-America-Super-Soldier-7.jpg Captain America: Super Soldier concept art Mauser Karabiner] **'HYDRA Assault Rifle': One of many weapons developed by Arnim Zola after the discovery of the Tesseract, this rifle could fire energy pulses that could disintegrate enemy soldiers with one shot. **'HYDRA Pistol': Similar in design to the Luger P08, this pistol was mainly used by the Red Skull. **'HYDRA Cannon': A pulse cannon mainly used on HYDRA's heavier vehicles. **'HYDRA Flamethrower': One of the few advanced weapons developed before the discovery of the Tesseract, the flamethrower was mainly used on HYDRA's mini tanks. *'Modern Weapons': By the beginning of the twentieth century, thanks to its infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA could rely on all weapons available to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. All sorts of rifles, machine guns, handguns, and heavy weapons could be found in HYDRA's arsenal. **' ': These rifles were used by HYDRA's soldiers during the assassination attempt on Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon, and the raid of the Fridge. **' ': Used by HYDRA's soldiers during the raid of the Fridge and during the battle at Cybertek. **' ': Used by HYDRA's assassins like the Winter Soldier. **' ': Used by HYDRA's assassins who attempted to kill Nick Fury. **' ': Used by HYDRA's assassins who attempted to eliminate Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon. **' ': Used by HYDRA's assassins who attempted to eliminate Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon. **' ': Used by HYDRA's security guards at the HYDRA Research Facility. **' ': Used as the main sidearm by operatives working under Daniel Whitehall, such as the agent sent to capture Donnie Gill in Casablanca or the security guards at the HYDRA Laboratories. **'Splinter Bomb': Used by Scarlotti and his team in their attack on the U.N. and the Bruges S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house. Equipment World War II Era Equipment: used by HYDRA.]] HYDRA used a variety of advanced vehicles. Thanks to the scientists like Arnim Zola, members of HYDRA could rely on armored vehicles equipped with flamethrowers, armored personnel carriers, military trucks, experimental planes, futuristic exo-skeleton battle suits, submarines, gigantic tanks, flying bombs, motorbikes, and giant vehicles like the Leviathan submarine or the Valkyrie bomber. Uniforms HYDRA SS Uniform: As the SS division, HYDRA mostly used the standard grey and black uniforms of the Schutzstaffel. They also used the standard German .Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1 Their ranks insignia was identical to that of the SS. However, to distinguish themselves from other SS units, they wore HYDRA badges on their caps and collars, instead of the SS rune patches and Totenkopf badges. They also had HYDRA patches on the upper parts of their sleeves and cuff titles with Gothic style script on the lower parts. However, their uniforms lacked the Reichsadler patch on the left sleeve. Some members of HYDRA also used armbands similar to those of the Nazi party. However, their armbands had the HYDRA logo instead of the swastika. Some HYDRA helmets had no insignia, but others had German Imperial tricolor shield decals and HYDRA shield decals. The grey uniforms were still used by troops that guarded Castle Zemo in 1944. Some officers continued to use their black SS uniforms until the end of the war. HYDRA Uniform: After 1943, soldiers of HYDRA adopted new, futuristic-styled green uniform. The same uniform, but in black color, was used by HYDRA's special troops and the crew of the Valkyrie. 'Modern Equipment:' HYDRA used a variety of vehicles such as helicopters and ships such as the Maribel del Mar. * Modern Uniforms: By the 2010s, HYDRA mostly used standard combat camouflage uniforms that were used by almost every army in the world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People If the situation required, HYDRA's agents would masquerade themselves as civilians or policemen to easily approach and eliminate their targets. Methods/Techniques *'World War II Methods/Techniques: '''Before and during World War II, HYDRA scientists used certain methods to brainwash their soldiers and prisoners. **'Experimentation: Scientists like Arnim Zola, would experiment on unwilling test subjects such as Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes. *'''Modern Methods/Techniques **'Faustus: '''HYDRA scientists, such Dr. Daniel Whitehall and others were able to indoctrinate gifted individuals such Carl Creel Agent 33 and Donnie Gill Known Members World War II Era Members Modern-Day Members Centipede Project Symbols H alternate.PNG|The symbol mostly used on HYDRA's modern-day combat uniforms. Trivia *In the comics, HYDRA was organized by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker in the Japanese-occupied territory in the final days of World War II. *In the animated series of ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, HYDRA was led by Baron Zemo during World War II. After the war, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker took command of the organization. *HYDRA's abandonment of the Nazi cause is more elaborated in a Deleted scene from Captain America: The First Avenger where a HYDRA Uber Tank fires at regular German troops before it captures the future Howling Commandos. However, that scene contradicts the events of Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 6 where HYDRA still works for the Nazis after the imprisonment of the Howling Commandos. *HYDRA appears briefly in X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Official Game. *The structure of HYDRA's leadership is unknown. Some believe that HYDRA is split into different cells with no overall leader, and others believe that Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is the overall leader. *In the comics, the HYDRA Oath is "Hail, Hydra! Immortal Hydra! We shall never be destroyed! Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place! We serve none but the Master—as the world shall soon serve us! Hail Hydra!" In Captain America: The First Avenger, the oath was shortened and changed to "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place! Hail Hydra!" *The revelation of Senator Stern being a HYDRA member in Captain America: The Winter Soldier technically makes Iron Man 2 the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to feature HYDRA. References External Links * * Category:HYDRA Category:Organizations